


meat bonding

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: The guy standing next to him had kind of pale-colored hair and was picking off barbecue from the grills, putting some in his mouth and some others on his plate. Tobio respected that strategy, as well.





	meat bonding

Tobio was on his fifth plate. Hinata kept insisting that it was his twentieth, but Tobio had definitely not eaten twenty plates of meat. Besides, Hinata was a compulsive exaggerater. Tobio ignored him when Hinata shouted, “Again?” at him across the field.  
  
Beside him, one of the boys from Fukurodani was getting another helping of meat, too. Tobio didn’t quite recall his name as they had never spoken before, but he nodded. He respected the Fukurodani guys, especially since they’d had the most wins over the past week. The guy standing next to him had kind of pale-colored hair and was picking off barbecue from the grills, putting some in his mouth and some others on his plate. Tobio respected that strategy, as well.  
  
Bokuto Koutarou came barreling in then, swinging his arms around the guy and peering at his plate. “Getting another serving, Konoha?” he teased. “You sure can eat a lot of meat, huh!”  
  
“Coming from the guy who ate an entire skewer in one bite,” said Konoha, rolling his eyes. He plucked at another piece of meat.  
  
Bokuto glanced over his shoulder, to where Tobio was deliberating on whether he should take from the same grill as Konoha – they had all kinds of food today, pork and beef and chicken. Tobio himself preferred chicken, but the pork the Konoha guy was picking at looked pretty good.  
  
“Eh, Kageyama, right?” Bokuto said to him. “You and Hinata were really impressive today! Hinata’s feint – ”  
  
“Yeah, you taught him that,” Konoha butted in.  
  
Bokuto proceeded to look offended, while Tobio tried to ponder when Hinata had the time to learn how to feint from Bokuto. Then again, Tobio and Hinata hadn’t quite been on the best of terms for the past few days, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.  
  
“Well,” Bokuto huffed for a moment. “At least I can see that I taught him well!”  
  
He stalked off, mumbling to himself. Konoha chuckled as he continued piling his plate with food.  
  
Tobio knew he wasn’t the best conversationalist, but Konoha had seen nice and Tobio’s had worse interactions. “Your captain is a good player,” he said, beginning to pick from the same grill as Konoha with his chopsticks.  
  
Konoha rolled his eyes. “Thanks. I guess that’s a compliment,” he said dryly.  
  
“Well,” Tobio thought for a moment. Konoha hadn’t really outshone any other players on the court, but neither did any of his teammates. It was usually Bokuto and sometimes their setter – though Tobio supposed it would take a lot of skill, to be on the same team as all of them and still manage as many points as they did. They were a good team. Uniform.  
  
“You’re a good player too,” he told Konoha honestly.  
  
Konoha glanced at him. “Thanks,” he said, after a second. He chuckled a little. “Being on a national-scale team isn’t all that it’s hyped up to be.”  
  
“Sometimes?” Tobio asked.  
  
“A lot.” Konoha snickered. “Especially with Bokuto. Don’t let his emo mode fool you. Or his straight spike.” He raised his chopsticks to his lips, in thought. “He’s kind of an idiot.”  
  
Tobio snorted, thinking of Hinata immediately. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he said. “If he’s going to teach Hinata anything, they must have something in common. And Hinata’s definitely a dumbass.”  
  
“Really now?” Konoha raised his eyebrows in amusement. “You’re going to say that about your teammate?”  
  
Tobio shrugged. “You said that about yours.”  
  
“Touche, touche,” Konoha laughed. “Just earlier this week, Bokuto had served a ball into the back of my skull. It fucking _hurt_.” He rubbed his head, like it had just been done to him again.  
  
“Hinata did the same to me, too,” Tobio said, remembering. “It _did_ hurt a lot.” He grumbled. “I hate him.”  
  
“I would say the same about Bokuto,” said Konoha, “but he’d probably somehow hear and make me grovel for forgiveness or something.”  
  
Tobio couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the thought. He pressed his hand to his mouth – he knew he didn’t laugh a lot; it was a foreign feeling to him. Konoha cast him an odd look but didn’t comment on it.  
  
It was weird, talking so civilly with a member of another volleyball team without promises of defeat or rivalry or anything. Konoha finished helping himself, licking his lips at his giant pile of meat on his plate. Tobio smiled a bit to himself when no one was looking before finishing off with his own serving. He was prepared to go off and eat, possibly bother Hinata again – but Konoha turned to him and asked, “So, Kageyama-kun, where are you sitting?”  
  
Tobio was prepared to answer. Then he heard, “Oi, Kageyama, practice after this!” and before he knew it, something flew and hit the back of his head.  
  
The volleyball hit him so hard that Tobio fell forward – onto _Konoha_ , and his towering pile of meat. And unprepared for the collision, Konoha yelped, dropping his plate and falling to the ground. Tobio’s own plate fell from his hands too, landing a bit on Konoha’s chest before toppling over to the side. The back of his head was throbbing in pain.  
  
Konoha lay underneath him.  
  
“Fucking Hinata,” Tobio muttered, trying to ignore the heat that was rapidly making its way up Tobio’s neck, rising to his cheeks. He was more or less straddling Konoha, and it was the worst ( _best_ ) thing ever.  
  
“Fucking irony.” Konoha grinned up at him. “Gonna let me up so I can try to recover my meat?”  
  
This time Tobio could not fight the blush that basically overtook his entire body. He struggled to get off, watching as Konoha watched him, smile teasing the edge of his lips. Tobio tried to mumble out an apology, but it came out an incoherent mumble.  
  
Still, Konoha said, “Thanks.”


End file.
